Five Basic Rules To Have a Healthy Relationship With Percy Jackson
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Because Percy is not the only one with rules for their relationship and it's time for Nico to tell us more about the ones he has created. Sequel to 'Five Basic Rules To Have a Healthy Relationship With Nico di Angelo'.
1. Rule I

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this fanfiction either.**

**A/N: This story is kind of a sequel to my 'Five Basic Rules To Have a Healthy Relationship With Nico di Angelo', but you don't really need to read the first one to understand this.**

* * *

**Five Basic Rules To Have a Healthy Relationship With Percy Jackson**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

**Rule #1**

If you're dating Percy Jackson, you should avoid playing any kind of videogame _against_ him, especially if you're a better player than him.

Percy doesn't accept defeats very well and although he claims to be okay with it, he really isn't; he gets really moody and complains about the smallest of things - things he usually doesn't complain about.

So make sure to always choose a game you two can play together, or prepare yourself for long hours of childish bickering and really stressful teasing.

**PS:** There will a few occasions that you just won't be able to escape and you will have to play against Percy. When this happens, don't lose on purpose, because that's a really bad choice. Percy gets really upset when he loses, but he will get ten times more upset if he notices that you let him win.

**PS2:** Never, _in any case_, play Mario Kart against Percy because you will regret it for the rest of your life. Percy can get really passionate when playing Mario Kart, so avoid it as much as you can... for your own safety.


	2. Rule II

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story either.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed/read this story. Thank you, guys, you're the best!**

* * *

**Rule #2**

If you're dating Percy Jackson, you must understand something; Percy seems to be this well-resolved guy, that is completely fearless and laughs in the face of danger, but in reality he is a pretty vulnerable guy and sometimes is really insecure. It may take you a while to realize this, though, because Percy acts hero-like all the time and is hardly alone.

But once you notice it, don't go straight to him and act all sentimental; don't keep saying things like 'I'm here for you', 'you're not alone in this world', 'you can share your problems with me' because this will only make things worse, especially if you do this in front of other people. Percy got through difficult shit on his childhood and some even worse shit after he found out about being a demigod, so the last thing he needs is to feel like you pity him.

What he needs is someone who supports him and is willing to stay by his side on difficult times. He needs someone to whom he can go to, whenever he's afraid of something; someone with whom he feels comfortable enough to share his insecurities.

He doesn't need your pity, he just needs you.


	3. Rule III

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I don't get money writing this story. **

* * *

**Rule #3**

If you are dating Percy Jackson, you should not underestimate Percy's intelligence. Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain, his friends say that he is clueless and dense sometimes (which he can really be from time to time), but Percy is far from dumb.

When things get ugly during a battle, Percy is the one to come with a solution, even if it is pure improvisation. When his friends are in need, he always finds a way to help them and, as blunt as he can be sometimes, he always ends up saying the right things when he needs to.

So yeah, he may not be the best student at school and he may not be as brilliant as the Athena's children, but dumb? He is certainly not.

**PS:** Percy may not show it, but it really bothers him when people call him slow, or insinuates that he's stupid. Pay attention to these occasions and make sure to be there for him if he needs your support. People sometimes think that they are only joking, but it can still hurt really bad being called 'dumb'… specially by one of your friends.


	4. Rule IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. :)**

* * *

**Rule #4**

If you are dating Percy Jackson, you should prepare yourself for lots of displays of affection in public.

Percy has a good number of personality traces that makes him so unique. He is stubborn, he is determined, he is friendly with everyone, he is always joking and smiling, **but he is not shy; **He doesn't mind showing affection. Actually, he does it all the time and it doesn't matter to him if you are alone on his Cabin, or in the middle of Camp Half-Blood playing Capture the Flag.

So don't think Percy will not kiss you out of a sudden and in front of everyone in camp, because _he will_ if that's what he wants at that moment.

**PS:** Even if you are not a touchy person, like me, you shouldn't be mad at Percy whenever he shows his affections for you in front of people, because it's a waste of time. He won't stop doing it, because that's who he is! He cares for people and he likes showing it; he likes showing how much a person means to him. So don't be mad, okay? Because this will only make him sad. You can, however, talk to him and ask him to try to control himself a bit. He may not stop completely, but he will try to avoid excessive displays of affections if he notices you're uncomfortable.

**PS2: **After some time, you get used to Percy's affectionate way. In reality, after some time, you will not want him to stop showing affection to you anymore and you will crave for it; Percy's touches are quite addicting.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. Thanks guys, you're amazing! Hope you like this one.**


	5. Rule V

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I don't get any money to write this story either.**

* * *

**Rule #5**

If you're dating Percy Jackson, you should never waste your time with pointless fights and meaningless arguments.

Yes, Percy can be a pain in the ass sometimes. He's stubborn, he cares too much and sacrifices too much to help others. He tries to kiss you at the most inappropriate times, he's clueless about how you feel most of the time and he can act like a spoiled 5 years-old kid when you don't agree with him about things.

You're going to feel the urge to slap him, or punch him or yell at him from time to time and you're actually going to do it in a few occasions, because Percy sure can be the most frustrating person in this world.

But you know what? Even if he is frustrating and pisses you off, Percy is so worth it.

Because he's the person you can be sure that will always be there for you and will never give up on you. He's the one that's going to support you when you're insecure about things and is always going to try to cheer you up when you're feeling down. Every moment you spend with Percy is unique and being mad at each other will just take lots of precious moments away from you.

No relationship is perfect and of course you're going to fight, sometimes over the smallest of things and that's okay. Just don't give up on everything because of it, don't let stupid things get in the way. Talk things up, show that you want to fix things between you and then together you can work out any problem. And you can believe me on this, because I have fought a lot with Percy in the last two years and, until now, I never regretted fixing our relationship and getting back with him.

_**Not even once.**_

* * *

_**So, that's it. Thanks everyone who waited for this last chapter. You've all been amazing to me and I'm really happy with this story. **_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
